London and ?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hmm, my 'special friend' is late..." says London.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **London and ?**

 **London Tipton is wearing only a pink push-up bra and black panties.**

She is in her suite at the Tipton hotel. It's only a couple weeks since she graduated from high school and returned here from her time onboard the SS Tipton.

It feels weird to be back after being on the SS Tipton for so long. London believe she will eventually get used to her old suite again soon though.

"Hmm, my 'special friend' is late..." says London. "I'm fairly sure we said like seven and it's nearly 20 minutes after that now."

London look at a photo she has next to her laptop on her desk. It's a photo of her and her 'special friend' in the moonlight on the SS Tipton, taken only a few days before graduation.

"London, can I come in?" says a voice from out in the hallway.

"Yeah, please." says London.

London open the door and her 'special friend' enter the suite.

"Hi, beauty." says the 'special friend' as that person gives London a sexy kiss.

"Hi, sexy one." says London with a seductive smile.

"Do you really think I am sexy?" says the 'special friend'.

"Sure I do. You're a very erotic person." says London.

London and her 'special friend' sit down on the cozy leather couch.

"So, tell me London, how's it like to be in Boston again?" says the 'special friend'.

"Not bad. It feels a little weird, but I'll feel at home here once more soon, at least so I think." says London.

"You're probably right on that." says the 'special friend'.

"I hope so." says London.

London place her right hand on the left knee of her 'special friend'.

"Yes, touch me." says the 'special friend'.

"Sexy huh?" says London.

"Absolutely." says the 'special friend'.

"Awww!" says London, giving her 'special friend' an erotic kiss.

"Nice." says the 'special friend' with a sweet smile.

"Is your pussy wet...?" says London, revealing to us that the 'special friend' is female.

"Yeah, a little wet." says the 'special friend'.

"Okay. Mine is soaked like the sea." says London.

"That's erotic." says the 'special friend'.

"I know." says London.

"I love you." says the 'special friend'.

"I love you too." says London.

"So sweet." says the 'special friend'.

"Let's get cozy." says London.

The 'special friend' takes off her clothes.

"Oh, nice boobs!" says London.

"Thanks." says the 'special friend'.

"You're welcome, babe." says London with an erotic smile.

"Thank ya. You''re so freakin' sexy." says the 'special friend'.

( can you guess who the 'special friend' is? )

"So are you, girl." says London.

"Ya say such nice things, babe." says the 'special friend'.

"Because you are important me. Without you my life would be no fun." says London.

"I feel the same for you." says the 'special friend'.

"Awesome!" says a happy London.

London takes off her bra and panties.

The 'special friend' lean down and starts to lick London's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans London in sexual joy.

"You taste so sweet." says the 'special friend'.

"Awww! Thanks." moans London.

The 'special friend' lick faster.

"Sexy! Don't stop." moans London.

22 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans London as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! Ya cum like a pornstar. That's so damn sexy. I like it." says the 'special friend'.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy London.

"No problem." says the 'special friend'.

"Sweet...awesome." says London with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says the 'special friend'.

"Can I lick your pussy?" says London.

"Of course." says the 'special friend'.

London starts to lick the pussy of the 'special friend'.

"Mmmm, fuckin' awesome!" moans the 'special friend'.

London smile, happy be able to give pleasure to her 'special friend'.

"Holy shit, sooo sexy!" moans the 'special friend'.

London lick harder.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans the 'special friend'.

London lick faster.

"Fuck...god damn!" moans the 'special friend'.

20 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans the 'special friend' as she get an orgasm.

"Nice! You cum so hard. Not a surprise though. I've heard that women from the...you know...are very sexual." says London.

"Not all of us are, but I am." says the 'special friend'.

"Okay." says London.

"I love ya so much." says the 'special friend'.

"I love you too." says London.

"Sexy." says the 'special friend'.

"Yeah." says London.

The 'special friend' open her bag and pull out a black dildo.

"Not a complete sexy time without this good ol' buddy of mine." says the 'special friend'.

"Is that...a dildo?" says London.

"Yes, 12 inches of semi-stiff plastic." says the 'special friend'. "Do you want it in your pussy?"

"I do." says London.

"Awesome." says the 'special friend'.

The 'special friend' slide the dildo into London's pussy and use it to fuck her.

"Mmmm...holy fuck!" moans London. "Drill my pussy with that thick sexy plastic dick!"

"Yeah, talk dirty like that, my slutty rich bitch." says the 'special friend'.

"Oh, yes! So fucking sexy. I'm so horny." moans London.

"Awesome, babe." says the 'special friend'.

"Awww!" moans London with a cute smile.

"You're so erotic." says the 'special friend'.

"Thanks, so are you." moans London in a sexy tone.

"I guess so..." says the 'special friend' as she fuck London a bit faster with the dildo.

"Mmmm, drill my little pussy!" moans London, all sexy and horny.

"Yeah, babe." says the 'special friend'.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans London.

"You're so sexy." says the 'special friend'.

"So are you!" moans London, close to her orgasm.

"Awww, so cute! Cum for me, girl." says the 'special friend' with a sweet smile.

"Uh...alright, here I cum! Sexy!" moans London out loud as she cum hard.

"Nice! You cum so beautiful. I love it." says the 'special friend'.

"I'm glad you do, babe." says London.

"Yeah." says the 'special friend'. "You are the one I love."

"And I feel the same for you." says London.

"That's wonderful." says the 'special friend'.

"Yay!" says a happy London.

"What ya wanna do now?" says the 'special friend'.

"I'm not sure. You can decide, babe." says London.

"Let's cuddle and eat some candy." says the 'special friend'.

"Sounds wonderful." says London with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
